


SHARE

by arik_A



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Bleed, M/M, Painful Sex, 伦理, 失禁, 类兽人描写, 魔人化私设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arik_A/pseuds/arik_A
Summary: 懂得分享。





	SHARE

      Fortuna的夜晚总是墨守陈规得与其他地区格格不入。每家每户都早早熄灯休息，连路旁的灯火也笼罩在黑夜里显得不那么明亮。  
      Vergil坐在沙发上读书，要是没有这些孩子物理上的妨碍，他或许就能把这句句子一遍念完而不是重复看上好几遍。  
      “收拾东西的时候总是没法管住孩子们，希望他们没给您添太多麻烦，Vergil先生。”褐色长发束在一侧的温婉女性将孩子们带去房间睡觉后，自己又回到客厅里，现在他们获得片刻宁静之后，不言而喻都在想着同一件事。  
      “我想试着读点诗给他们听，可惜对他们来说似乎晦涩了点。”Vergil抬起头说道。一个多月的时间，他接受了儿子的邀请来到这块回忆中的土地暂住，并且尽可能地适应了Kyrie的善意。这使得他除了力量、恶魔、Dante和Nero之类的话题以外，也收获些许茶余饭后闲谈的资本。  
      Kyrie对此由衷感到高兴，她仍然记得一个月前Nero的父亲刚来时身上稀薄的人类感令孩子们感到害怕。就像是为了打破他们之间的胶着状态一样，Nero会在给孩子们念睡前故事的时候把童话书塞给他父亲；又或者在她造访孤儿院的时候和他父亲一起留在家中处理家务。  
      “我猜他回来之后即使再累也会乐意听着父亲的诗歌入睡。”女孩微笑着，澄澈的眼睛望向墙壁上的时钟，还有一个钟的时间就到明天了……而男孩承诺今天会回来。  
      “你去睡吧，他不会有事的。”Vergil猜到她会提起Nero。  
      即使过了这么久，女孩依旧为他这份工作感到担忧，“要是他不回来，Dante先生总会打电话过来告诉我他很安全，太晚了就让他留宿。”她的语气里对某位老道的恶魔猎人充满信任，这让Vergil有一瞬怀疑自己的弟弟或许是个不错的监护人或者好老师。  
      不过那也仅仅是一瞬间，比他使出一击次元斩还要来得快。  
      “晚安，Vergil先生。”  
      待女孩回房休息，Vergil将客厅里的灯熄灭，半魔人的双眼并不需要太多的光亮，月亮朦胧的光线足以使他看清书本上的字，而且比起人造光源他更喜欢自然光。  
      他并不讨厌从女孩口中频繁听到关于他儿子的事，甚至有些感激她与她的家人给予了Nero一个值得回忆的同年。  
      外面忽然传来一阵悉悉索索的声响，脚步声最后还是落到了大门前。不用猜也知道是晚归的恶魔猎人想翻窗进自己房间却发现窗户被锁只能从正门进来。Vergil仿佛一尊石像坐在沙发上，眼神却盯着猎物般注视着Nero的一举一动。  
      “Fu…!你怎么会在这里？！”看到Nero察觉到他后像只受惊吓的兔子一样差点没蹦起来，Vergil翘了翘被书掩盖的嘴角。  
      “为什么不开灯？”男孩气急败坏地把脏话吞了回去。  
      “You’re late son.”  
      因为这句话Nero意识到自己不该用这种态度质问一个等待儿子回家的父亲。他转头看了一眼钟，零点过了一刻，他迟到了，毋庸置疑。  
      “我很抱歉……稍微，今天的任务有那么一点棘手，你懂的……”他说话都结巴了，Vergil觉得男孩像是一副因为晚于门禁回家而被家长批评的心虚表情。然而他很清楚，包括Kyrie在内的所有人都知道Nero是个说话算话的好孩子。  
      他现在内心肯定很自责。Vergil这么想着，伸出手将杵在原地的Nero拉到他跟前，自下而上望进他眼里。可能是年轻的恶魔猎人太好看穿，他突然发出轻微的笑声，这种从鼻腔带出的气音令跟前的男孩身体紧绷，眼神游离。Vergil甚至能听见他艰难吞咽唾沫的声音。  
      “放轻松，没有人会责怪你，一切都和以前一样不是吗？”他又将他拉近了一点，男孩一个踉跄单膝跪在他父亲分开的腿间，几乎到了贴在一起的程度。  
      “这不一样……”  
      “是因为‘我在这里’吗？”  
      男孩因为这个问题脸颊开始泛红，原本就因为紧张或者是其他什么原因发烫的耳尖现在更是能顺着耳垂滴出血来。Vergil将这一切看在眼里，他十分确信促使Nero无论如何都要回来的一大原因，是他想在他父亲眼里做一个好孩子。  
      在与他父亲一起来Fortuna之前，Nero因兄弟两人的回归在Dante的事务所住过一段时间。与血亲朝夕相处的日子对于Nero来说并不算好过。  
      “我还等着我那愚蠢的弟弟打电话过来告诉我你会留宿。”这句话字里行间透露着一股对Dante无能的嘲讽。  
      “不管怎样，我很高兴你能回来，Nero。”Vergil用手臂圈住男孩的腰肢，下巴快要贴在那件破洞的毛线衣上。  
      被那双蓝灰色眼睛吸引吞噬，男孩彻底缴械投降，直到刚才他还在思考如何应付他的父亲然后赶紧回自己的房间，但面对无懈可击的狩猎者，他一丝希望都没有了。

      他的父亲似乎心情不错，绅士地、近乎温柔地触碰，像对待处女一样将Nero一层层剥干净。这是Nero所害怕却又无法抑制兴奋的，暴风雨前的宁静。  
      在内裤被扯下来的那一刻，他清楚地看到嘴角的弧度从他父亲脸上消失，取而代之的是眉间深刻的褶皱。他的死期到了，他想。那里沾满了捷足先登之人的精液，量多到没印在外裤上就是个奇迹，似乎Nero夹紧臀部的效果微乎甚微。  
      “我以为Dante喂不饱你，毕竟你是个贪吃鬼，”Vergil用无机质的嗓音陈述着某种心照不宣的事实，“看来并不是那样。”他用手掌揉捏掰弄男孩柔软的臀肉，扯动着穴口令它流出更多的汁液。Nero难堪地咬着下唇不让声音流露出来，他还是无法舍弃羞耻心在这栋他认为是“家”的屋子里与他父亲做如此背德的事情。  
      “不要在这里做……”在他小声抗议的时候屁股上获得了一枚清脆的巴掌，这个巴掌令他头皮发麻险些叫出声来。  
      “我需要一个解释，以及，你又忘了礼貌用语。”  
      下腹部因为这一巴掌又开始聚集起热度，腹腔内沉甸甸的质量一刻都没能让他忘掉先前的待遇。不同于Dante的随性，Vergil在性事上总喜欢占主导地位，不管是精神上还是肉体上。于是男孩讨好般地俯下身来轻啄他父亲的脸颊，又蜻蜓点水地吻过嘴角，期待他的父亲能够赏他一个deep kiss。  
      但他什么都没得到，他的父亲表情依旧冰冷不为所动，相比之下Nero觉得自己就像个发情的婊子，而且还是不知餍足的那种。‘操你的，Vergil。’他心里骂了一句妥协道：“请……带我去车库……父亲。”

      在把Nero按趴在工具桌之前，Vergil很贴心地把那条黏乎乎的内裤扔进了洗衣机。然后他脱下自己的半指手套摆在一旁，直接往那股缝塞了三指进去。早就被操开了的男孩发出几声甜腻的闷哼，括约肌又开始本能地收缩起来吮吸着，渴求着更多。  
      Vergil用另一只手摸过他略微隆起的小腹来回摩挲按压，更多浓稠的浊液涌出来沾湿了他整个手掌。他的男孩显然快要等不及了，但他还在等待，等男孩解释为什么不把自己清理干净再回来。他讨厌邋遢。  
      见身后的人没有进一步动作，不仅如此，年长的半魔人周身喷薄而出的魔力冷冽到激起Nero一身寒毛。被狩猎者气场压倒的男孩从欲望中拉回一丝理智，他回想起之前Dante让他捎了一句话给他哥哥。他越发觉得要是说出口了可能会有惨痛的下场，但他失去理智的另一半大脑却在怂恿他试探他父亲的底线。  
      “Dante说让我回去可以，但是得把这些东西一起带回去，算是当作送给老哥的礼物。”他说出来了。而且还用上了他精湛的模仿功底。然后满意地听到身后人发出几声哼笑，“Well…I see.那个白痴一向喜欢干蠢事。”  
      紧接着Nero直接被Vergil的魔人尾巴缠住腰翻转过来，半勃起的阴茎可怜地耷拉在小腹。他挣扎着想要爬起来，却一下被拖到地上，膝盖着地使他吃痛地叫了一声。抬起头正前方就是他父亲的胯部，他很明白他应该做什么。  
      于是男孩用牙齿咬开皮裤拉链，扯下内裤，灵巧的舌头钻进里面舔舐那根东西。他将鼻子埋在那些浅色毛发中，贪婪地嗅着属于他父亲的味道，然后悄悄抬眼观察对方的表情。在和Vergil视线对上的刹那他被握住了下巴，半强迫性质地将弹在脸上的阴茎整根塞进喉咙。  
      之前他已经用喉咙接纳过他叔叔了，所以被他父亲突然闯入的时候反应也没有太剧烈。他甚至试着地将舌头捋直，通过Vergil按着他头部顶弄的动作，用舌背摩擦包皮系带。  
      “你从哪里学到这种事的？”Vergil问。舒服地叹了口气。  
      “咕……！”Nero忘了舌头还伸直着，缩回去的时候还是把他自己难受坏了。他挣脱开男人的手掌跪在地上干呕了好几下，口涎和生理泪水流得到处都是，陡然收缩的喉头被卡得疼死。还没等他缓过气，那条该死的尾巴又将他举起放在工具台上。  
      “看来我高估你了，你的基本功并不扎实。”  
      眼泪模糊了视线，他只能隐约看见面前的人影俯下身来，脑内神经就炸起了火花。年长者几乎没花费任何力气就将他口硬到发疼。Nero用手背抹干净脸，身下的画面给这个年轻人带来的冲击实在太大。Vergil灵巧的舌头舔过柱身突起的经脉，吞吐的角度使他的脸颊被阴茎顶得一鼓一鼓，Nero突然想起Dante当着Vergil的面说过某个关于弹跳床的段子，当时的他甚至没意识到那是个荤段子。  
      平时一脸禁欲的年长半魔人，竟然像在品尝珍肴一样大口吞吐着自己儿子的阴茎。Nero敢打赌他的父亲从没有像这样大口吃过真正意义上的食物。攀升到顶峰的快感夹杂着违背伦理的异常兴奋终于在又一个深喉之后全部倾泻而出，他低喘着将精液尽数吐向他父亲温暖的喉咙，肌肉收缩产生的真空感令他爽到大腿都开始颤抖。

      Vergil擦了擦嘴角，滚动的喉结暗示那些带有腥味的液体已被运入食道。  
      “呼……轮到我喂你了。”  
      话音刚落，蓝色魔爪本能地从Nero背后冒出将他环绕起来，对面瞬间喷张的魔力充斥着攻击性与侵略性，这使得年轻魔人体内的血液开始叫嚣。Vergil真魔人化了。  
      “操！你们兄弟什么毛病！”Nero终于还是没忍住骂出了口。他慢慢用手肘往后移动企图与异形的魔人拉开距离，赤身裸体，仿佛刚出生的雏鸟遇上了凶暴的猎食者。  
      他今天的身体恐怕无法接纳第二个完整恶魔。  
      受到威胁的皮肤开始转变成青黑色的鳞甲，恶魔犄角也露出尖来，资历尚浅的恶魔猎人无法很好地控制自己1/4的恶魔血液，面对高阶的存在只能任由本能散发出威吓和恐惧。这像极了被欺负的幼犬，Vergil想。  
      “你最好准备好你自己。”要是你觉得人类状态能应付的话我也没意见。后半句话着实让Nero怀疑Vergil到底是不是他亲生父亲。  
      在浑身布满锐利鳞甲的父亲再度靠近他时，他只好妥协地魔人化，硬着头皮希望这具身体能够承受下来。然后他看见了，那块突起的裆部护甲里长出一根让他背脊发凉的东西，这种恐惧感比他今天见到Dante的还要来得强十倍。Nero虽然知道Vergil的真魔人形态比Dante的看起来更具有攻击性，身上的鳞片也更多更锋利，但他没想到连那种地方都长着鱼鳞一样的倒刺。  
      “不……”他当机立断翻身逃跑，却被速度更快的年长魔人握住后脑勺一下按在墙上，力度大到令人担忧墙面是否会开裂。他的头磕在墙上，口腔里尖锐的牙齿因为刚刚的冲击划破了脸颊内侧，血液顺着嘴角流向他下巴上突起的角。Nero疼得两只翼爪狠狠抓住罪魁祸首的手臂试图将它剥离。  
      然而他的父亲并没有理会他的挣扎，真魔人翅尖收起的勾爪像猫爪一样伸展开，代替手臂将Nero的翼爪钉在墙上。现在他失去了一切防御手段，背向的双手根本无法像翼爪一样灵活。他感觉到那根东西划过他的臀缝，冰凉的触感势必会像冷兵器一样给他柔软的内在造成伤害。  
      “求求你，父亲……不！”最后的悲鸣被压迫感硬生生挤成压抑的抽气。可怜的魔人男孩被非人尺寸的阴茎贯穿到无法呼吸，原本燥热的血液也退离身躯似得让他浑身发冷。他在流血……这让他想起了被Qliphoth蝎尾般的树根刺穿了的人们。  
      他浑身抽搐，胃里开始翻腾，蓝色翼爪虚化得接近消失。年长魔人终于收起翅膀放过了他。Nero在那根东西拔出后虚弱地垂下手臂掉落到他父亲怀里，巨骨舌鱼状的鳞片硌得他生疼。魔人的大手搂住了他的腰，溢出魔力波纹的掌心像是在安抚般使触碰到的地方被蓝色魔力浸染。  
      这种感觉很舒服，男孩的身体诚实地散发着荧光回应这股血脉。他踮起脚转头勾住他父亲的脖子，也不管被割伤的刺痛，小心翼翼地伸出舌头去舔过魔人的利齿。  
      “你在勉强自己。”魔人独特的发声器官发出的声音意外地温柔，并且有那么一丝歉意在里面。  
      Nero笑出声，到底是谁在勉强谁。“你太喜欢和Dante较劲了，这很幼稚。”  
      “如果说因为Dante用真魔人形态操了我所以你也要这么做的话我一点也不想奉陪，因为这不好受。”他一口气说了一大段，才意识到自己说的话有多么羞耻。  
      Vergil似乎有在认真消化儿子的话，能看到他周身的魔力流速变慢了些。  
      “但如果……”后半句Nero用小声的耳语吹在他父亲的颈侧，然后合起金色的眼不好意思地把头埋了下去。  
      年长魔人扇了扇翅膀，又有了进一步动作。那条从脊椎延伸出来的尾巴重新缠上年轻魔人半缩回鳞甲内的性器开始卷动。Vergil有意将鳞片收起来一些，好让表面不那么具有伤害性。  
      当男孩习惯冰冷的触感开始喘息发热的时候，魔人爪子戳进被血和精液濡湿的穴口进行探索。Vergil观察着Nero快乐里夹杂着些许痛苦的表情，判断伤口已经在魔人化下修复得差不多了。于是他扶住男孩的腰，抬起他一边的腿示意他用双腿勾住自己。  
      “张嘴。”  
      男孩顺从地照做。魔人分叉的舌头伸进他嘴里和他的舌头缠绕在一起，又探到喉咙深处舔舐颤抖的肌肉。他吞咽下来自他父亲和他自己分泌过多的唾液，忽然觉得有点眩晕。舌尖上残留的液体有种独特的味道，但他无法用常识来形容。  
      “高阶恶魔会通过体液促使对方接纳自己。”这和低阶恶魔的发情期不同，在任何时间的交配状态下都可以进行。Vergil向他解释。满意地捏了一把开始分泌更多粘液的臀部。  
      他的男孩很乐意接纳他，这具有着同样蓝色魔力的身体这么告诉他。  
      “怪不得我总觉得Dante射在我嘴里之后我的脑子就生锈了……”Nero说起话来软绵绵的，并随着爪子的抽插哼出好听的声音。  
      那根长有鳞状倒刺的阴茎依旧蓄势待发贴在他臀后，在他提起Dante的时候坏心眼地顶弄了一下穴口，又是引起一阵惊呼。待男孩前面完全勃起后，那条尾巴撤离，放任他难受地挺胯蹭上他父亲的腹部。Nero完全可以用他空闲的爪子进行一场酣畅的自渎，但他现在更需要有人来照顾一下他隐隐发痛的深处。  
      于是他不怕死地用翼爪扶住那根恐怖的阴茎将它对准自己的肉穴。膨大的头部滑过他股缝两侧细小的鳞片带起一阵奇妙的过电感，他迫不及待想让自己的大脑再次被腐蚀。Nero叹息着不等他父亲同意就沉下腰，贪婪得完全不像是刚吃过苦头的样子。  
      蠢货。他骂他自己。终于意识到即使肠肉可以接受鳞刺顺方向进入，也依旧无法逆方向拔出。太疼了，魔人阴茎上的倒刺阻止了这一行为。他现在进退两难，对还露在外面一大截的阴茎感到恐惧。他读不出他父亲的表情，但他知道自己的蠢样一定被看在眼里。  
      “我动不了了。”魔人男孩窘迫地被钉在阴茎上寻求帮助。  
      他听到他父亲叹气的声音。  
      “你能做的只有尽量放松，然后去习惯。”  
      Vergil握住男孩的腰一挺身将自己全部送进去。Nero仰起脖子尖叫着，在被插到不可思议深度的同时射得一塌糊涂。他舌头微微吐出，唾液划过喉管留下色情的水痕。脊柱嘎啦作响，突起的腹部甚至令他怀疑内脏是不是又错了位。  
      他做到了，他想。充斥在被父亲填满的满足感中。  
      还没等他缓过劲，对方就开始了小幅度的抽送，高潮过后放松了的肠道受到刺激分泌出大量肠液，试着最大限度地减轻倒刺带来的伤害。  
      “It hurts…”男孩蜜糖一样的眼里荡漾着水光，抽抽搭搭地叫着他父亲的名字。Vergil默许他这么做，并且加大了幅度去操干那张熟透了的后穴。一股一股的精液被倒刺刮出穴口，仿佛猫科动物的雄性对雌性本能的侵占。  
      刺痛逐渐被他的身体识别为快感，Nero觉得被刮搔的甬道正在产生一种能将他融化的热度，而且那根甬道如有了自我意识般恬不知耻地蠕动裹紧他父亲魔人化的阴茎。他能听到他父亲吐出叹息。Vergil被夹得很爽。  
      没有比共同享受快乐更棒的事了，Vergil真真切切体会到了这句话。自他回来之后他的血亲们唤醒了很多他身为人类的柔软部分。虽然长年累月积攒下来的冷酷与固执还是会伤害到在意他的人，但即使是这样，他的儿子、他的弟弟还是没有离开他，反而用鲜活跳动的心脏来接纳他，告诉他那里有他的归宿。  
      Nero蕴藏着力量的肉体带给他莫大的满足，他伸出舌头将年轻魔人的脸颊舔得湿漉漉的，又缠住那根追着他跑的舌头给予深吻。细碎的呻吟在每一次整根插入的同时拔高，被湿热的亲吻弄得更加支离破碎却又满溢愉悦。他的孩子被操得神志不清，勾着他脖子的手在他背甲上乱抓。  
      “这是你今天第几次了？”Vergil看着Nero半软的阴茎可怜地吐出几股近乎透明的液体问道。  
      “唔……不知道操……啊！”鉴于他还有力气说粗话，Vergil决定让他再长长记性。  
      那根尾巴又悄声无息地滑了上来，紧接着男孩猛地弓起腰，挺着胯部泣不成声。魔人尾巴顶端的尖刺戳进了他的马眼。Vergil有很小心地不去弄伤他，但是这太刺激了，刺激到心脏快要炸开胸膛。  
      男孩完全失去了力气，只能靠年长魔人双手支撑着他。就像某种仿真性玩具一样，被抱着操。  
      连续的戳弄使得肠道痉挛疯狂绞紧入侵者，迫使年长魔人进入射精状态。腹壁被精液冲击的力道顶得凸起，Vergil低吼着射了好几股直到Nero的肚子再也灌不下任何东西。他撤了出来，满意地看着被操到合不拢的穴口翻出鲜红的嫩肉，大量浊液顺着紧实的臀部滑落。  
      “我猜你这里还没被Dante这么玩过。”他解除了魔人化，但尾巴依旧没有放过男孩的马眼。他怀抱着男孩，将男孩带到房车前让他躺在引擎盖上，继续精巧地作业。  
      魔人男孩抽泣着扭头，不小心把恶魔犄角磕在引擎盖上后条件反射地抬起头，他下意识不想听到Nico埋怨。  
      “专心点。”Vergil一边揉捏着男孩被榨空了的囊袋一边操纵尾巴进出尿道。  
      “F*ck！Vergil……daddy”再也无法忍受的男孩带着哭腔求他父亲饶过他，但只换来了他父亲安抚性质的亲吻。大腿内侧的鳞片被亲吻吸咬，比起人类皮肤的感觉更加遥远虚幻。他嘶哑地喘着气，感觉不正常的热流正在下面积蓄，某种熟悉的解放感迫使他双腿合拢。  
      在他脑子断线的前一刻，他看见Vergil笑了，那根塞子拔出，他漏得像只解开口子的注水气球。

 

 

 

“怎么是你？那小子呢？”Dante在约定的任务地点遇到了Vergil。  
“他需要一些休息。”  
“不会是你收到礼物后太激动把它玩坏了吧。”观察着自家哥哥的表情，Dante揶揄。  
“你知道我不喜欢有人在我的东西上写名字当作是他的。”所以划掉重写了。  
“我的天，老哥你不会真用那玩意儿干你儿子了吧！你是魔鬼吗！”显然Dante知道Vergil真魔人形态下的那玩意儿有多操蛋。他一脸见了鬼了的表情。  
“Nero，要是他真不愿意我也不会强迫他。但他接受了我，就像他接受了你。”  
“得了吧，这话从一个拿手好戏的奇葩老爹嘴里说出来怎么这么怪。”Dante的腹部收到了阎魔刀刀鞘的重击。“我那是意外，不能算的！不信我带你去看看那块长满恶魔植物的地方。”

“这什么东西。”  
“你混迹魔界那么多年也没见过吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你要小心了，这东西可能在开花期，动不动就喷花粉，被喷到了你就会强制进入发情状态。”  
“所以昨天你是在真魔人状态下被喷到了花粉然后神志不清搞了你侄子？”  
可怜的Nero。他像个局外人一样一脸同情又鄙夷的表情看着他弟弟。  
“Vergil你个白痴！找打吗！”  
兄弟俩人剑拔弩张，双双开启真魔人形态。

噗咻————————顷刻间漫天飞舞的花粉洒落在他们头顶。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你们。如果能为您带来一点快乐那会是我的荣幸。  
> 游戏发售时我就琢磨着想写些什么，于是断断续续写了点关于V的内容。结果等拿到设定集之后满脑子都是真魔人（Nero辛苦了，尾巴真是好文明）。写得很快乐，果然快乐是动力的源泉！欢迎留言！


End file.
